Chuck v The Game Plan
by couriro
Summary: Chuck is no longer the Intersect. What is in his future? Is Sarah a part of his future? Chuck/Sarah
1. Goodbye

Chuck stood in front of the monitor with General Beckman on it

Chuck stood in front of the monitor with General Beckman on it.

"I hope you know what you're doing?" General Beckman stated.

"I do, General. Thank you for your help. It's definitely been a pleasure these past 4 years." Chuck stated with a smile.

"Does Casey know?" asked the General.

"Yes, ma'am, he does. He's helping me with the details." Chuck returned.

"Good luck, then." General Beckman said with a smile.

"Thanks, I truly appreciate what you're doing for me and for Sarah." Chuck stated. "I better get going if I'm going to put my plan into action.

The screen went blank. Chuck ran up the stairs and through the Orange Orange. He was heading home.

Chuck walked into their apartment and stood there. He remembered when he and Sarah moved in. Even though it was for cover, it had truly been what he wanted in real life. After tomorrow, their lives would be different. He walked back to their bedroom. Sarah was standing over her suitcase looking at the ring on her finger and holding it.

"I see you're packed. What time is your flight tomorrow?" Chuck inquired.

"Seven." Sarah replied as she took the ring off her finger.

Chuck walked over to the bed and sat down and had a deep sigh.

Sarah went and sat down beside him. She was playing with the ring in her hand. "You're taking this way better than me." She just kept looking at the ring.

"I have to. We both knew this day was coming some day and tomorrow is that day. You head back to D.C. and Casey's taking me to Houston to have the Intersect removed. You can get yourself a new cover and a new mission and not have to babysit me anymore." Chuck looked at Sarah and gave her a smile that showed the situation was unfortunate.

"I don't consider what I've been doing these past four years babysitting. Especially since we moved in together." Sarah said softly as she looked at her ring finger. "I'm going to miss wearing the ring. It feels weird not having it on my finger." She laid the ring on the nightstand.

"Well, I'm sure the CIA will use it on another mission." Chuck said. "I better get packed. They said I'm going to be gone for a week."

"Do you need any help?" Sarah returned.

"No, I got it." Chuck said as he got up.

Sarah grabbed his hand to stop him and stood up, "You know I love you, right?"

"Not nearly as much as I love you." Chuck returned as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"I don't think I can get on that plane tomorrow." Sarah responded and she grabbed his hand as he was bringing it down from her face.

"You have to. Your job here's done. You'll get another mission and another asset. I'll stay here and continue working to build my software company thanks to the CIA. And I'll thank God everyday for the time I got to spend with you." Chuck said.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "What's gotten into you? It's like you're ready to move on without me."

Chuck walked over to his closet to grab his suitcase, "Nothing's gotten into me. I'm trying not to fall apart right now." He brought it over to the bed. "I have to move on without you, if I'm not mistaken. I don't get a choice in this matter." His voice was rising.

"You're acting like I get a choice," Sarah said. Her anger was building.

"Look, I'm not up for a fight right now." Chuck said calmer.

"I didn't want to fight either." Sarah countered.

"Good to know. How about I pack and then we can have a quiet evening together?" Chuck walked over to her and gave her a quick peck.

"I'm going to freshen up and let you pack." Sarah replied with a smile and left the room.

Chuck watched her leave the room and started to pack. When he was finished, he went into the den and didn't find Sarah.

He looked around and found her on the balcony looking out at the ocean.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chuck said as he walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She leaned her head back against him and closed her eyes.

"Beckman called. She said I have to be in D.C. by morning. I'm catching the red eye tonight."

"How long do we have?" Chuck inquired.

"Three hours." Sarah said as she turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Sarah." Chuck said wiping a way the tears. He cupped her face and kissed her ever so softly and passionately.

Before they knew it, Chuck was taking her to the airport and she was gone.

The next morning, Casey arrived at Chuck's so they could head to the airport.

"Hey, buddy. Got all your stuff packed up and shipped back to D.C." Chuck inquired.

"Yep. Thank God no more Buy More." Casey returned.

"I'm in complete agreement." Chuck retorted.

"Did you and Walker have a sappy goodbye last night?" Casey mocked.

"Not as sappy as your's with Isla all those years ago." Chuck shot back.

"Funny, Bartowski. Does Agent Walker have any idea of your plan?" Casey questioned.

"Not that I know of." Chuck returned.

"Well, she is going to get one hell of a surprise." Casey replied.

"Let's just get to Houston, so these images can get out of my head. I'm ready to start my new life." Chuck replied.


	2. DC

**This story is not related to my other story. This story came to me at work yesterday and I had to get it on paper. Read and enjoy!!**

* * *

Sarah walked into her apartment in D.C. at 5 a.m. She was exhausted from the flight. She had a meeting with General Beckman at 8 a.m. She sat down on her couch and grabbed her phone. She wanted to call Chuck. She wanted to tell him she made it back safely. She wanted to hear his voice. Instead, she opened up her photos on her cell. She browsed the pictures. She saw a picture of Chuck and her at Ellie and Devon's wedding. She saw a picture of them on vacation in Maui. She saw a picture of them at their annual Halloween party dressed as Bonnie and Clyde. She sat there and cried for an hour. She never meant to fall in love with him, but she couldn't help it. Chuck was just too damn passionate and his eyes could make an ice cube melt on the spot. She finally went to bed, but falling asleep was a whole different story.

Eight o'clock came. Sarah was sitting in General Beckman's office.

"Agent Walker, do you have your report?" Beckman barked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sarah handed her the report.

"Tomorrow, you will start seeing our debriefing psychologist." Beckman ordered.

"Excuse me. I've never seen the debriefing psychologist before." Sarah announced.

"You've also never been on an assignment for four years either. Added, you were living with your asset and practically married." Beckman reminded her.

"After completion of your mandated sessions with the psychologist, you will be on permanent leave of absence for three months. We need you rested before your next mission because it will probably be longer than your previous one." Beckman informed.

"Three months. What am I going to do?" Sarah inquired.

"Agent Walker, you relax and enjoy your time off. Go home. See your family." Beckman recommended.

"I just might do that." Sarah replied with a sulking expression.

"Agent Walker, I understand you got close to Mr. Bartowski. It was inevitable that you would develop feelings for him. I'm not blind to the fact that you care for him. You need to get your head back in the game and taking some time off will do that for you." said Beckman.

"General, I love him. I have for a long time." Sarah said.

"Do you want to resign, Agent Walker?" Beckman offered.

"Oh my goodness, no. This is my life. I'm dealing with my issues minute by minute right now." Sarah replied.

"That is the exact reason for the time off." Beckman reminded her.

"Go see the psychologist in the morning and rest. Enjoy not having to work at Orange Orange anymore." Beckman stated.

Sarah smiled for the first time since she left L.A., "Good point, General." Sarah got up to leave. "Thank you, General for listening."

"Any time, Agent Walker. It's been a pleasure working closely with you for the past four years." Beckman affirmed.


	3. Moving On

**Enjoy!! Please read and review. I truly appreciate the reviews and it spawns me to keep writing.**

Meanwhile in Houston, Chuck was preparing for the Intersect to be removed. The doctors from the C.I.A. had developed a six hour procedure to extract the images and render Chuck unable to flash any more. Chuck sat in a room and waited for the procedure to begin. He knew after this was over, he was going to have a massive headache.

Casey watched on, just in case something happened. General Beckman didn't want anything happening to Chuck after everything he had done for the country.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's get this underway. I have a lot to do. I have a plan to put into action and this is step number one."

Six hours later, Chuck had a massive headache. He couldn't walk. Casey grabbed a wheel chair to take him back to his room.

"You didn't have to do this, Casey?" Chuck told him.

"Yeah, well…" Casey responded. "Just relax."

Casey got him back to his room. "The doctors said they are going to do some testing over the next few days to see if you flash. After they do their testing, we're on our separate ways."

"Casey, I truly appreciate everything. You had to deal with me and I know I wasn't the easiest at times. On top of that, you had to put with Sarah and me always running around in circles with each other." Chuck responded.

"Look, Bartowski, just do me one thing, when you get out of here." Casey said.

"Sure." Chuck replied.

"Go get what you want in life. Don't wait for life to bring it to you." Casey returned.

"That's what the plan is for. My life has been given back to me and plan to take full advantage of it. Starting next week." Chuck said with his huge smile on his face.

"You know, Walker may severely hurt you, when she finds out what you did and what you're doing." Casey retorted.

"I'll take my chances. I have to do this my way." Chuck said.

Casey looked at him, "I'd expect nothing less from you, Bartowski. Get some rest tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Back in D.C., Sarah was looking out her apartment window. She thought about what talking to the psychologist was going to ask and say. She looked over at a picture on her bookshelf. It was a picture of Chuck holding her tight on the beach.

She remembered that after Ellie took the picture, she went to go look at the picture on the camera to see how it looked and Chuck took off down the beach kicking his feet in the water. Sarah noticed he didn't follow. She took off running to catch him and jumped on his back. She remembers whispering in his ear, "Don't think you can get away from me that easy." Chuck replied, "I have no intention of ever getting away from you too far."

Sarah thought to herself that was no longer true. Their romance was over. The best four years of her life. Sarah took out her cell phone. She was going to do something she knew was against the rules, but she had to. She dialed his phone number.

* * *

Chuck was laying on his bed holding his head. His phone rang. He looked to see who it was, even though he knew who it was. A smile came across his face. His plan was working. He wanted to answer the phone, but he with framed. He had to for the rest of his plan to work.

* * *

Chuck's voicemail picked up. Sarah listened, "It's Chuck. Leave a message." She hesitated because she didn't know what to say so she just hung up. She knew it was a long shot if he picked up. She knew today was the official day he was no longer the Intersect. He was just Chuck Bartowski again. He had his life back and a bright future ahead of him. Funny thing though, Sarah had the opposite. Her life was with Chuck and her future was dismal without him.


	4. Therapy

**Enjoy!! If you write fanfics for Chuck, please update. Read and review, please!!**

* * *

Sarah was sitting with Dr. Singleton, the debriefing psychologist, in his office.

"Agent Walker, I don't want you to worry about why you are here. All agents who are on extended assignments are required to see me. It's nothing about what you did or didn't do. Do you understand?" Dr. Singleton assured her.

"I understand." Sarah replied as she shifted in her seat.

"I know you just got back in town. How does it feel to be here?" Dr. Singleton asked.

"Lonely. I had been living with Chuck for almost 3 years. It's weird being at home with no one to talk to." She said as she rubbed her ring finger.

Dr. Singleton noticed her rubbing, "Agent Walker, you're rubbing your ring finger."

Sarah looked at her hands. She stopped immediately. She was doing it subconsciously. "Sorry. We were engaged during the assignment over the past year. I got extremely used to it on my finger."

"Tell me about your feelings for Chuck?" Dr. Singleton questioned.

"It's hard to put into words. It was an assignment at first. I had just gotten out of a weird relationship with Agent Larkin. It was the way Chuck cared that absolutely caught my eye. He loved his sister and his friends so much, he'd do anything for them. He was the most genuine man I had ever known. I didn't realize how much I liked him until he wanted to break up our cover relationship. I was so jealous of that girl." Sarah explained.

Dr. Singleton interrupted, "Why do you think you were jealous?"

"She could be honest with him about her feelings and I couldn't. I had to sit back and watch him kiss her and make love to her." Sarah returned. "I went out of my way to sort of act like I was an overprotective ex-girlfriend."

"Do you love him?" Dr. Singleton inquired.

"With every inch of my heart and soul." Sarah replied.

Dr. Singleton wrote some notes down. "Does he know you love him more than a cover?"

"He knows. However, he understood the time would come when the assignment would be over. We took advantage of the time we had together." Sarah informed the doctor.

"You obviously had a sexual relationship?" Dr. Singleton asked.

Sarah smiled as she was going to answer, "Yes, we did. It was deep between us. He was truly different than any other assignment I had been on, I can promise you that."

Dr. Singleton pushed further, "Did you and Chuck ever talk about a relationship outside of the assignment?"

"We'd talk about it, but then we'd stop because we knew it could never happen." Sarah said.

"Have you ever considered leaving the CIA to have a normal life?" Dr. Singleton asked.

Sarah looked out the window, "I owe the CIA too much. They changed my life around. I can't leave even if I wanted to."

"No one is keeping you here, Agent Walker." Dr. Singleton replied.

"I know, but this is my job and this is what I am supposed to do." Sarah reiterated.

"Well, our time is up, Agent Walker. I have one thing I want you to do for me. Homework per say. I want you to search inside yourself and see if you are going to be able to get over Chuck and be effective at your job again. After today, I am in agreement with General Beckman that you need a few months off to decompress. See you in a week."

Sarah got up, "Thank you, Dr. Singleton. See you next week."


	5. A Good Start to a Weekend

**I hope you enjoy!! I know last night's episode was a downer. Read and review.**

The week for Chuck after his procedure was a raving success. During the week, the doctors had set up a controlled testing environment where Chuck would see images during the week to see if he would flash. Chuck did not flash on anything. Chuck was a free man. He smiled as he was packing his suitcase back up.

Casey knocked on his door. "Enter," Chuck said happily.

"'bout ready. We have flights to catch." Casey informed.

"Just finishing up. I can't believe it's truly over." Chuck said. "Now, I get to put my life in order."

"What are you going to do first?" Casey asked as they started to leave.

"Heading to D.C. to finish up paperwork on getting my company started and talk with a Dr. Singleton regarding the Intersect." Chuck explained.

"Are you going to see Walker?" Casey questioned.

"Probably not. Don't even know if she's in town." Chuck replied.

Casey grunted and stopped walking. Chuck turned around and smiled.

"Okay, I might see her if Beckman lets me." Chuck said hopefully.

"Is this according to your plan or are you deviating?" Casey inquired.

"You know what my plan is. Beckman has already agreed to the plan. Which that was not an easy task by the way." Chuck explained.

"Has Walker tried to contact you?" Casey questioned again. Chuck smiled. Casey grunted. "Man, does she got it bad for you. You better pray she doesn't kick your ass when she finds out your plan."

"Before you go crazy on me, I didn't answer the phone. And believe me, I am aware of what might come my way." Chuck said nervously, "I just hope she realizes I did it for the both of us."

Chuck made it to D.C. and checked into the Hotel George. He hadn't been to D.C. since he was a kid so he wanted to see some of the sites before his meeting Monday morning with General Beckman. He just needed to take care of a few items before heading out.

On the other side of town, Sarah was sitting in her apartment reading a book when her phone beeped. She had a text message. She smiled when she saw it was from Chuck.

The text message read:

How's D.C? What are you doing this weekend?

She replied quickly:

On forced vacation for 3 months before next assignment.

When she finished sending the text message, the door bell rang. She looked curious. She walked to the door and looked out her peep hole.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked.

"Flower delivery." The delivery man said.

"Just leave them outside, I'm not dressed." Sarah replied. She waited for the delivery man to leave and then opened the door to retrieve the flowers.

Gardenias. She brought them inside. She grabbed the card to see who it was from. The card read:

I'm forgetting how beautiful you are. Care to remind me?

She barely could smile before there was another ring of the door bell. She put down the flowers and ran to the door and opened it.

The flower delivery man was back, "These are for you. Man, this guy is relentless."

"Thank you." Sarah said as she took the gardenias. She closed the door.

The note read:

Since you're on vacation, how about being a tour guide? Hotel George lobby in an hour. Wear something nice.

She smiled and ran to the bedroom. She thought, 'He's in town.'


	6. Game Plan Initiated

**_This chapter practically wrote itself. It might be a few days before another update on either of my stories. A little busy. Please read and review!!_**

* * *

An hour later, Sarah was dressed in a black dress sitting in the lobby's bar area waiting for Chuck.

"I hear Italy is beautiful this time of year." Chuck said with a smile.

Sarah turned around and smiled, "Really. Is that an invitation?"

"Maybe. How about we discuss possibilities over dinner?" Chuck asked as he extended his hand.

Sarah looked Chuck up and down. He was wearing black pants, a blue dress shirt and grey blazer. "Sounds like a plan."

They left and went to dinner at Gerard's Place. They sat in a corner secluded from everyone else.

"What are you doing in town?" Sarah inquired. "I mean, I'm not complaining. I just thought since you didn't answer your phone earlier in the week when I called, I thought I'd never see or hear from you again and now you're sitting across from me at this five star restaurant."

"I have some business to attend to here, that's all." Chuck replied with a devilish smile.

"Business, huh? That's vague. Care to elaborate." Sarah requested.

"You'll find out in due time. Just be patient." Chuck reassured her.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and smiled. "On that note, how did you find out where I lived? The flowers were gorgeous by the way."

Chuck cleared his throat, "I have my ways of finding items out about you."

"I see." Sarah replied. "So, how long are you in town?"

"How long do you want me in town?" Chuck asked back. Sarah's widened at his question. "No, seriously, about a week or so. I have to take care of my business and then I head back to L.A. to start up the software company which I'm sure I'll be pretty busy with for quite a while, especially if my business meeting goes well here in town."

"You've got it all figured out, don't you?" Sarah replied.

"Yep, I've finally put my game plan into action and I have every intention of succeeding." Chuck returned.

"I have no doubt you'll succeed at whatever you put your mind to." Sarah smiled.

Chuck took Sarah's hand and rubbed it. The waiter delivered their food and they ate. When they finished dinner, they left the restaurant and went for a walk. Chuck was holding Sarah's hand. Sarah had been quiet, just enjoying being with him.

"You're being quiet." Chuck said as he stopped and looked at her.

"Just taking this in. I never thought I'd see you again. Just thinking I get to lose you again when you go back to L.A." Sarah said sadly.

"If you think it's going to be too hard…" Chuck said.

"Don't say what you're thinking. I'll take whatever time I can get with you." Sarah said.

"Sarah, I don't want to make anything hard or harder for you." Chuck reiterated.

"Let's not talk about this. I just want to enjoy every minute we have together until you go back to L.A., okay. Promise me." Sarah said.

Chuck took her face in his hands, "I promise." He leaned down and kissed her slowly. Her hands went up over his hands as they continued to kiss. When they broke apart, Chuck asked, "I think I need to go back to my hotel."

Sarah looked disappointed, "Why?"

Chuck smiled as he said, "I need to get a change of clothes if I'm spending the night at your place."

She smiled back, "Yes, you do. Let's go."


	7. Silent Treatment

**_Extremely sorry for the delay. Writer's block, coupled with Bronchitis and Daughter with Walking Pneumonia puts this off. Please read and review._**

* * *

Sarah woke up to kisses being given on her shoulder blade. She moaned and smile. She turned over and rolled over on top of Chuck grabbing the sheet and pulling it to cover them up. "I think you outdid yourself last night. I can't remember our sex ever being that good."

"Well, I have to say that not having anything to worry about or flash on might have had something to do with it." Chuck announced.

Sarah smiled at him, "Got any plans for today?"

"Other than spending the day with you, no. My meetings don't start until tomorrow. What do you have in mind?" Chuck asked.

"How about we spend a little more time in bed, then we can go out for a while and then come back and spend some more time in bed?" Sarah replied.

"I like that plan." Chuck said as he lifted up to grab her lips for a kiss and rolled her over so he was on top. Chuck pulled away just for a second and smiled at her and she smiled back. The fun was about to begin all over again.

Later that day, they went to the Smithsonian, the Lincoln Memorial, and the White House and just enjoyed spending the day together. They went back to Chuck's hotel room so he could get his things.

When they got back to Sarah's apartment, Sarah made dinner while Chuck worked on his laptop for his meetings. Chuck smiled as he watched Sarah cooking. Chuck kept working. His cell phone rang. When he saw who it was, he got up and went into the bedroom.

"Yes... I can meet you in a couple of hours… Yes, I am with her… She has no idea… I am being careful… I know… I don't plan on telling her… I understand… See you then… Bye." Chuck put his cell phone back in his pocket and turned around to find Sarah.

Sarah had gone to find Chuck and found him talking on the phone.

"Care to tell me what you're not planning on tell me?" Sarah said as she put her hands on her hips.

Chuck walked over to her and kissed her, "I wasn't planning on telling you that I'm just using you for the sex."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Try again, mister. Or you'll be back at the hotel."

"How about I tell you when the time is right?" Chuck said. Chuck tried to kiss her and Sarah pulled back. "Look, I promise you, it's not bad. Well, maybe it will be bad for me, but not bad for you, because in the end here, I'm the one risking it all. It's all a part of my game plan." Chuck kissed her softly on the lips, but Sarah did not respond to the kiss and pulled away to walk back toward the kitchen. Chuck followed her. "Sarah, don't pout. You know I'm weak to your pouting." Chuck took a deep breath.

Sarah didn't turn around, she just kept grabbing the silverware to set the table. She started setting the table.

"So you're going to give me the silent treatment. Well, it's not the first time. You know, Sarah, you never told me everything you knew while I was the Intersect, because you knew it would only make me go crazy. So how about trusting me a little. You know what, maybe you're right, it's best that I go back to the hotel."

Sarah stopped and looked at him. She still didn't say anything.

"Gotcha. I'll get my things." Chuck said. He deviated from his plan when he contacted her. He only had himself to blame. He went into the bedroom and grabbed his bag. When he came back out, Sarah was standing by the kitchen table looking down at the table.

"I apologize. This was a mistake. We broke the rules seeing each other. Now I know why there are rules. So this doesn't happen." Chuck finished and walked to the door. Good luck, Sarah. I wish you all the best." Chuck walked out the door.


	8. Counseling Out

**I know 2 chapters in one day. In the giving mood. Enjoy. Please read and review.**

* * *

The next morning, Chuck was sitting with Dr. Singleton for his debriefing psychological session.

"Mr. Bartowski, do you understand why you are here?" Dr. Singleton asked.

"I'm here I assume because the CIA is worried if all the crap I went through over the past several years is going to torment me for the rest of my life." Chuck responded.

"In a matter of speaking." Dr. Singleton replied.

"Well, you can be assured. I am moving on with the help of our government and I've never felt better." Chuck assured Dr. Singleton and himself.

"I find that hard to believe considering you had a four year relationship with Agent Walker." Dr. Singleton declared.

Chuck's eyes opened wide. He looked down at his hands and then back at Dr. Singleton.

"Yeah, well, Sar—Agent Walker was doing her job." Chuck replied.

"Why are you hiding your feelings toward Agent Walker?" Dr. Singleton said. "I know about your relationship. I know how you two feel about one another. You can't fool me. You're in love with her. What happened to cause you to act this way?"

Chuck replied, "Let's see I come to D.C. with a plan in mind. I deviate from my plan because I need to see her. I know. I know what you're thinking. I know I wasn't suppose to see her, but I love her. I do. More than anything on this planet. I want to marry her. I want to have kids with her. I thought Sarah wanted that too, but after last night I think my plan needs to move forward without Sarah in the picture."

"What happened last night?" Dr. Singleton questioned.

"We had a terrific day sightseeing and I got a phone call to meet General Beckman and Mr. Ensminger regarding my software company and Sarah overheard me. She wanted to know what I was doing and I didn't want to tell her of course, because she is a part of it, but she doesn't know it yet. You see, I had this elaborate plan that I got General Beckman to agree to, but I think I got in over my head. Sarah's strong-willed and I love her for it, but after all our time together, she still doesn't trust me. I see that now. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me." Chuck explained.

"Okay." Dr. Singleton said. "So what is your plan now?"

"I plan on having my strategy meetings with Mr. Ensminger and General Beckman this week and head back to L.A. to start working. That's my game plan and I'm sticking to it this time." Chuck said.

"What about Agent Walker?" Dr. Singleton asked.

"Do I love her? I always will." Chuck said. "My plan included her, but I think my plan has changed. I need someone who trusts me 100%. What I do know is that I have an opportunity to finally become the person I've always wanted to be and do a job I've always wanted to do. I plan to make the most of it."

"So you're letting go just like that?" Dr. Singleton snapped his fingers.

"Yeah. What else am I suppose to do?" Chuck asked.

"You need to be honest with yourself. Just like she needs to be honest with herself. Being stubborn doesn't solve anything." Dr. Singleton explained.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one being stubborn." Chuck informed him.

"Of course." Dr. Singleton looked at his watch. "Mr. Bartowski, we only have a little more time here, let's refocus. Do you have any nightmares or flashbacks from what happened over the past four years?"

Chuck looked at him, "Surprisingly no. Casey and Sarah kept me away from as much intense stuff as they could. After my procedure last week, I feel awesome and completely relaxed for the first time in four years."

"Excellent. Before I let you go, I just want to let you know that if you ever need to discuss anything, please feel free to call me and we can talk it out. The government is highly indebted to you for your service and participation over the past four years and will do anything to help you." Dr. Singleton said.

"I appreciate it, but I'm great. Well, as good as I can be considering the situation." Chuck affirmed.

"Then, you can go. I know you have meetings the rest of the day with General Beckman."

"Thank you, Dr. Singleton. I appreciate the time." Chuck said as he stood up and shook his hand. He walked out of the door and down the hall to the elevator. He was heading to General Beckman's office.

When the elevator door opened, he was shocked to see the person standing in front of him just as much as the person standing in front of him was shocked to see him. He smiled and let the person out of the elevator and then entered the elevator to push the button for the appropriate floor. The person got back in the elevator with him and pushed the stop button.

"We need to talk." Sarah said matter-of-factly.


	9. Meetings Galore

**Okay, another installment. Don't worry about my other fic. Still working on the next chapter. Having trouble being happy with it. Give me a little more time. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Sarah hit the stop button. She hadn't expected to see him, but now she was acting on pure instinct. Chuck raised an eyebrow at Sarah and pushed the Stop button.

"I have a meeting to get to, now if you don't mind." Chuck said.

Sarah hit the Stop button again and then pinned him in the back of the elevator.

"You can be late to your meeting." Sarah returned with anger in her voice.

Chuck just stared at Sarah, before reaching around her and hitting the Stop Button, one last time, "No, I can't be late for this meeting, so if you'll excuse me."

The elevator traveled down.

"So this is it? You're going to your meeting. You don't want to fix this?" Sarah asked.

"I wasn't the one who was silent last night when I wanted to talk it out." Chuck stated.

The door opened on the elevator and Chuck walked out not looking back. Sarah stood there and watched Chuck walk down the hall and turn the corner. Sarah hit the elevator button and went up to her meeting with Dr. Singleton.

Meanwhile, Chuck went to his meeting with General Beckman and Mr. Ensminger.

"Mr. Bartowski, I'm very impressed with what you have pulled together for us. I think this is exactly what we need. General Beckman filled me in on your plan. We will do our best to accommodate you," Mr. Ensminger said.

"Have you had any contact with Agent Walker?" General Beckman asked. "You seem distracted a little."

"I met up with her when I got in town." Chuck replied.

"Mr. Bartowski, that was not part of your plan." General Beckman said.

"I know. And now, I have to change my plan a little." Chuck returned.

"Is there anything we need to do on our end?" General Beckman asked.

"Not right now. I'm still working through the changes. I think Agent Walker will be pleasantly surprised though when I finalize my changes." Chuck said with a smile.

"You do realize, you are keeping your life in danger with all of this." General Beckman informed him. "Both professionally and personally if I might add."

"General, believe me that is the one thing that I know 100% aware of. But you know me quite well by now, I know what I want and I plan on getting it. It's all part of the plan." Chuck said.

"Mr. Bartowski, why don't you finalize your plan and let's get back together to make sure all the arrangements are in place. Until then, Agent Walker is still on mandatory vacation." Mr. Ensminger confirmed.

"Excellent. I better get to work on tweaking my plan. I don't need Agent Walker doing anything to mess everything up." Chuck said.

While Chuck was in his meeting, Sarah was meeting with Dr. Singleton.

"Agent Walker, have you thought about what I asked you at our previous meeting? Are you going to be able to get over Chuck and be effective at your job?" Dr. Singleton asked.

Sarah sighed loudly. "I have to. It's my duty and Chuck doesn't want to work things out."

"What do you mean Chuck doesn't want to work things out?" Dr. Singleton asked. "Have you talked to him?" Dr. Singleton knew Chuck's side, but wanted to hear Sarah's side.

"Yes." Sarah was short.

"Care to elaborate on that." Dr. Singleton questioned.

Sarah took a deep breath, "He sent me gardenias, my favorite, and invited me out to dinner. He swept me completely off my feet again and then we got in a huge fight yesterday. He left last night after the fight telling me 'Good luck. I wish you the best.' Then I run into him at the elevator and try to talk, but he had to get to a meeting."

"What was the fight about?" Dr. Singleton pushed further.

"He was being secretive. I overheard him on the phone saying that he wasn't planning on tell me something. So I got mad when he didn't tell me. He told me to trust him. I kept quiet and didn't say anything and he decided to leave." Sarah returned.

"So you didn't stop him. Why?" Dr. Singleton inquired.

"I wanted to stop him. I did. I just couldn't come up with anything good to say. I knew that in a few days he would be gone again and in a few short months, I'd be off somewhere being a CIA agent again." Sarah explained.

"And now you're mad that he doesn't want to fight now?" Dr. Singleton questioned.

"Of course. Whenever we did fight which was rare, we'd never go to bed angry. We'd stay up until we worked it through. We never walked away from a fight. Never." Sarah explained.

"So what is different this time?" Dr. Singleton kept pressing.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Sarah said matter-of-factly.

"Sounds like the right thing to do." Dr. Singleton agreed. "I think we need to end our session here, because I don't want to go further until I know you've got this situation resolved. So resolve this and we'll meet back next week."

"Sounds good. Thank you, Dr. Singleton. You helped me a lot." Sarah said with a smile.

Sarah left and went back to her apartment.

In the mean time, Chuck was working on his plan. He decided that he was going to accelerate his plan to make sure Sarah didn't do something before he had time to implement his previous plan.

Chuck's cell phone rang. He grabbed looked at who was calling and smiled. It was Sarah. He thought, "Time to put my updated plan into action."

"Hello." Chuck answered.

"Done with your meetings now?" Sarah asked.

"Until tomorrow, yes." Chuck responded.

"Good. So can we finish our fight?" Sarah posed.

"Sounds like fun." Chuck returned. "But I already have dinner plans. How about after dinner I come by?"

Sarah was shocked about the dinner plans, "Oh. Yeah, that sounds fine. See you then."

"See you then." Chuck returned.

"Chuck?" Sarah said quickly thinking Chuck was going to hang up the phone.

"Yeah." Chuck said.

"I love you." Sarah said.

"I know." Chuck said with a smile. "I love you too. I'll see you in a little while. Okay?"

"We can work this out." Sarah said cautiously.

Chuck replied, "See you soon."

"See you soon." Sarah said.


	10. Truth

**Sorry for the massive delay. I decided to end this one. I am horrible at wrapping up so I'm doing it in a reasonable amount of chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

Before Chuck got there, Sarah's phone rang. She saw it was General Beckman calling.

"Walker." Sarah answered.

"Agent Walker, you need to be at headquarters first thing in the morning. You are going to be briefed on your next mission." General ordered.

"Excuse me, General, but I am on mandatory vacation for another 2 ½ months." Sarah responded.

"Well, your next mission isn't willing to wait until your vacation is over. So I suggest you get your head in the game and get ready. This mission is going to be long and intense." General Beckman hung up the phone.

Sarah stood there with the phone when there was a knock at the door. She put the phone down and walked over to the door to open it. Chuck was standing there waiting patiently.

"Hey." Chuck said.

"Hey, come in." Sarah said.

Chuck noticed Sarah's face was sullen as he walked in the door. "What's wrong?" Chuck asked.

"Beckman just called. I'm being briefed in the morning on my new mission. It starts next week. My mandatory vacation is getting cut short." Sarah responded.

"So I guess Italy is out of the question then." Chuck responded.

"I guess so." Sarah said. "Beckman told me it was going to be longer than ours." She sat down on her couch looking like all her hope was gone.

Chuck sat down beside her and pulled her back into his embrace. "I'm sorry about last night. I need to tell you what I've got planned. You deserve to know."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten upset. We knew what this week was. It was just a last hoorah." Sarah said while snuggling up to Chuck.

Chuck kissed her head and pulled her tighter. "Sarah, I want you to know that I love you. And last night the only reason I didn't tell you was because I was afraid of what you would think."

"Don't worry about it. I was stupid." Sarah pulled away and looked at him. "I love you so much. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I have no right really. I mean, next week who knows where I'll be and you'll be back in L.A."

Chuck lifted her chin up and kissed her. "We will make the most of this week and not worry about next week until it gets here."

Sarah smiled up at him and reached up to pull him into another kiss. She pulled him on top of her. They broke apart just for a moment, "Make love to me." Sarah said.

An hour later, clothes were all over the den and Chuck and Sarah were wrapped in a blanket on the couch. Chuck was holding Sarah in his arms. They were facing each other.

"I have a confession to make. I was going to wait, but I can't watch you look so depressed." Chuck said.

Sarah looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me preface this by saying, please don't hurt me." Chuck said. "I know about your mission that you are about to embark on."

"How?" Sarah inquired.

"Because I'm your next mission. I have a contract with the CIA and NSA dealing with the new Intersect." Chuck smiled showing his teeth and a small laugh.

Sarah's face was expressionless. "I approached General Beckman about making the new Intersect tamper proof. That is what all of my meetings have been about these past few days. I've been working for the past few months since I knew I was going to get the Intersect out of my head to develop security for the Intersect. General Beckman told me I would need security for myself since I would be the only one who could access the Intersect and update it as needed. I agreed on one condition. You would be my security."

"So let me get this straight, you've been working on this for the past few months. When we left L.A. together a week and a half ago, you knew I would be back with you. That's why you let me go easily, because you knew we would be together in a matter of time." Sarah returned.

"Exactly. I couldn't lose you. You are everything to me. Once I found out our mission was coming to an end, I was dead set on finding a way for us to be together. This is what I came up with." Chuck replied with caution.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?" Sarah replied harshly.

"I didn't know if they would like my idea. I just found out after my meetings. The rest of the plan came into place today. I wasn't planning on telling you anything and wait and surprise you in a weird city, but seeing you tonight and after we made love, I couldn't wait." Chuck concluded.

"So my next mission…" Sarah was saying.

"Is your last mission. You are my permanent security. Well, of course, until you want to retire." Chuck said. "Am I in trouble? I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Sarah rolled on top of Chuck and pulled the blanket to cover them. "Oh, you're in trouble. You have a lot of making up to do for making me worry about not seeing you again."

"And how should I go about making it up to you exactly?" Chuck said.

Sarah brushed her hair over her shoulder, "First, you should be prepared to become exhausted from all of our love making. Second, you should start looking for a big house because we are going to have a big family."

"Anything else?" Chuck said with a smile.

"Yeah, just one. Love me forever." Sarah said.

"That one's easy. I already do." Chuck said as he lifted up to capture her lips. He pulled away briefly. "So did you like my game plan?"

"Definitely. Now time for round two of a very long marathon." Sarah said with a smile as she lowered herself to capture Chuck's lips again.


End file.
